


A Lunar Cycle

by undeadrabbit



Series: Despite My Moral and Ethical Objections, I Must Admit These Are Submissions for Shuake Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadrabbit/pseuds/undeadrabbit
Summary: Another [meeting] under a full moon.





	A Lunar Cycle

It's a full moon again.

This far into the forest, most people would back away, retrace their steps and go back to the quaint town at the foot of the hills.

Goro isn't quite like most people. He's not very much liked by the town actually; an  _ anodite  _ isn't usually welcome there, especially not one that's cursed like he is. It's territory he's tread a hundred times and so he isn't interested in thinking about it; he'd long since given up on winning the favor of the people, so he turned to another place: the forest.

It's not as dark as usual, with the full moon right above, illuminating all the trees and the well-worn path Goro often takes through these woods. As his boots crunch against fallen leaves and twigs, he wonders if he should clear this trail so he doesn't have to wear boots for the ritual all the time. It must look silly, having the only other piece of clothing be a flimsy blanket to hide his naked body; maybe even more so with a satchel filled to the brim with the necessary components.

He doesn't feel threatened; not in these woods, not at this time. He's a powerful  _ anodite _ , vulnerable-looking or not. On guard like this, there's only one thing that dare approach him—especially on a night like this.

It's thrilling, to be honest.

Once the stone circle he'd made comes into view, Goro quickens his pace until he reaches the center, taking off his boots. He always loved this small clearing; it was cozy and provided a clear view of the sky, full moon almost right above him. This deep in the forest, the only things that could bother them were other forest creatures. Hit or miss, really; forest creatures were either the best or only marginally better than people. Either way, it was much better than that town, and this particular spot of the forest had become his favorite place.

That isn't why he's here though. 

Goro sets his satchel down and walks around, inspecting the stone circle. There are two rings of stone around the little glade; both are barriers, but for what he was about to do, he needed two more—just to be safe.

And so he goes about the monthly ritual of drawing a large circle in the middle with iridescent powder that sparks to life when the circle is completed. An iridescent barrier rises into existence from the powder, and Goro writes a series of sigils on the magic surface with his finger tip, all along the circumference. The barrier completes itself and closes, before becoming invisible.

Goro repeats this, writing more sigils in quick succession, before ending the string of sigils with a specific name:  _ Akira Kurusu.  _ The barrier accepts this and closes, quickly becoming invisible. With that, Goro goes back to the center of the circle and kneels down. He presses a hand to the grass, willing it to become even more plush than before, almost like a bed.

Breathe in, breathe out. Goro looks up to the sky, where the moon shines down almost right at him. He slips the thin, wispy robe off, letting his milk skin drink in the moonlight. Goosebumps rise on his skin and his pert nipples are already stiff in response to the chilly midnight air. Around him the leaves rustle.

He empties his satchel, laying out the contents in front of him. There's a jar of gel and what is unabashedly a smooth phallus-shape with sigils carved into it. He looks up at the moon again, takes a deep breath, and begins working himself up.

He starts by simply massaging warmth into his biceps, before his hands trail down to his thighs and apply pressure there. They trail back up, this time going up his lean body: from his waist to his chest, ghosting over his nipples and up to his neck. He peeks at the trees around him. There's no movement. His hands go down his body again, slowly, and one hand wraps around his half-erect member and languidly pumps. He releases a shuddering breath and leans back. He closes his eyes and pictures curved claws trailing down his chest before rolling a nipple with padded digits. Goro mimics it with his hand, pretends that he can feel plush fur against his back, strong arms circling him, keeping him steady as he slowly, slowly unravels.

He can almost smell the wolf musk, can almost feel the claw trailing down his body again, possessive, as a rough, padded hand takes Goro's length and pumps. In his mind, a claw finds his slit and just barely grazes it, and Goro can only moan behind a hand.

The familiar heat coils tighter and Goro stops before he pushes himself too far. His body is fire against the cold air. More leaves rustle and a twig snaps under a heavy weight.

Goro opens the jar of gel, the heady scent of aphrodisiacs filling his senses for a moment. The smell of it is enough to get him to moan under his breath. He digs his hands in, scooping up enough to rub all over his neck and chest. He doesn't wait for the gel to warm; once it gets on his skin, it's only cold for a split second before it instantly warms and gets his chest sensitive. He looks down, and already his nipples are as erect as they can be, feeling particularly raw and sensitive. Lightly brushing a finger over it is enough to elicit a soft gasp.

He scoops up more of the gel, this time getting his waist and what he can of his back. The warmth envelops him, sinking into his skin and heightening his sense of touch there, coating it in a way that turned any sensation into pleasure. More aphrodisiac goes on his thighs; he massages an exceptional amount into the insides of his milky thighs and his inguinal creases, relishing in the spike of sensitivity. His legs begin to tremble.

There's more rustling, and as Goro turns to look there's a figure prowling on all fours, hiding in the darkness of the trees. Glowing yellow eyes meet his half lidded garnet ones and Goro doesn't break eye contact, even as he takes a handful of the aphrodisiac concoction and spreads it over his length and coats his scrotum. The pleasure spikes and he can't help the keen that slips past his lips. 

He gets more gel, then this time while bending over and displaying his ass, coats his perineum, now tingling in the best way. He whispers an incantation, willing his body to become more flexible and durable, as his coated hands spread his cheeks apart and makes a show of dipping a few fingers inside like it's nothing. His fingers circle the ring of muscle, making sure gel properly coated it.

There's more twigs snapping, the sound of something impatiently pacing. Goro takes his fingers out, gets more gel, and this time coats the carved out cock the size of his forearm, making sure the concoction gets into every crevice. It glows for a brief moment.

Goro faces away, letting the wolf see the wooden phallus Goro carved pressed against his ass as he grinds up. Then at the top, he sinks all the way down to the base with a particularly loud moan. He can feel the sigils imprint on his insides, drawing raw magic out of his blood and turning it into pheromones. Coated in so much aphrodisiac and dripping with raw pheromones, he knows he's made himself the most tempting thing in the entire forest.

Goro watches the wolf over his shoulder as he slowly begins to fuck himself on the huge dildo. Beyond having a magic function, he can't deny the bliss he feels from the carved sigils. He forces himself to keep slow, feeling every single bump and divot, pressing against the hard length such that the whole thing is forced against his prostate.

He can't help the moan that slips out. Despite having an incantation that makes something so large slip in with ease, he still feels so full and  _ tight.  _ He has to force himself to remain gentle, to keep languidly sinking and pulling up lest he finish too early.

Behind him he can hear the wolf advance past the stone circles. As the wolf walks into the light, Goro finally sees Akira's full stature; rather tall and muscular with the most velvety fur Goro had ever touched. As the wolf draws closer, golden eyes feral and arousal front and center, Goro slips off the dildo and promptly bends over, ass in the air.

Goro expects to be promptly filled with Akira's cock, but instead, his ass is brought to the wolf's mouth. The wolf licks what can be from his dripping cock, to the perineum, to his entrance. Then the wolf's maw opens wide, taking in Goro and shoving a tongue past Goro's ring of muscle.

He yelps and moans as Akira's long and rough wolf tongue licks against his walls. He can feel the ghost of teeth against his fat, can feel the muscle greedily lapping up dripping arousal. Akira's claws dig into Goro's thighs, not breaking the skin, but marking it possessively.

Akira pulls away and then flips Goro over onto his back, quickly digging claws into his hips and draws him closer. The wolf starts lapping up Goro's chest, and Goro can't help but moan and writhe under the rough muscle. He throws his head back, arching into the appendage as it passes over his raw nipples. On instinct, he grabs Akira's head, trying to draw the wolf closer, but Akira snarls and before Goro can realize what's happened his wrists are pinned over his head by a strong hand.

Akira continues laying animalistic claim over Goro's body, making him squirm and moan until Akira gets annoyed and pins him down with a hand to his hips. Goro keens, watching the furred muzzle sniff out the small bits of sweet gel on Goro's body, finding his length, hard and dripping with precum. Akira's tongue drags over Goro's perineum to the tip of his cock, and with it Goro's dirtiest moan yet. Converted magic drips from his hole and Akira laps it up again. Goro has to curl his hands into the grass to keep himself grounded somehow as wave after wave of sensation wash over him.

Akira finally takes his fill and the wolf drags Goro by the hips, quickly lining up. Goro barely has any time to think as the wolf  _ plunges  _ in, howling to the moon just as Goro screams in raw ecstasy. Akira bends Goro almost in half, thrusting down in the best way and simultaneously locking Goro in a position where he can hardly move.

The wolf stares down, teeth bared and eyes glowing.  ** _"You're mine now."_ **

Words Goro has heard many times, but it still makes him moan. The roughness, the warmth,  _ everything  _ is perfect, no matter how many times. Akira's cock is a perfect fit inside him, no matter how many times.

It's pure bliss to feel so connected, so…  _ owned.  _ To feel secure, despite the roughness. He stares up at the beautiful wolf above him, looming over him, bending him in half to fuck his hole and lay claim to him for the nth time. Goro sticks out his tongue, begging for a wolf kiss, and moans into Akira's maw when he's granted one.

Akira's tongue shoves in, licking the roof of his mouth and into his throat. Goro captures the appendage and tastes the sweetness of his aphrodisiac gel, of Akira, and even of his own pheromones. He sucks and moans around it. He chances tangling his fingers into the velvet fur and mewls in happiness when Akira lets him, deepening the wolf kiss. Through it all, Akira doesn't stop, claws spreading Goro's ass cheeks to be able to fuck the human deeper.

It's almost too much, choking on Akira's tongue, being filled with Akira's warm cock, all while Akira presses against him, soft fur making him feel intimately hugged.

Goro's hips are pressed flush against Akira's, giving room for the wolf to run a tongue over Goro's exposed neck. Goro gives a strangled moan amongst the other mewls, writhing under Akira's rough touch.

Incoherent, Goro can barely hear through the haze of pleasure Akira's increasingly ragged breath. He can feel Akira's cock swell, stretching him in  _ just  _ the right way that makes Goro come with a scream. Above him, the wolf howls at the moon again, long and loud, as ropes of cum coat Goro's insides. Goro squeezes as best he can, helping milk Akira dry as the wolf keeps thrusting as much as a swollen canine cock can.

Eventually, Akira slows, stopping as their hips come flush against each other. They're both panting, trying to catch their breaths. Goro doesn't have the strength to sit up, so he stretches his arms in an attempt to reach the wolf's face. Akira acquiesces, muzzle coming close to nuzzle the side of Goro's head and affectionately licks his ear. Goro chuckles and holds the wolf's face, tangling his fingers into the black fur and rubs his cheek against Akira's.

Akira pulls away and looks into Goro's eyes with gentle, gray orbs. It seems Akira was satiated again this full moon, and Goro can't help relishing in the softness of this moment; connected by their most intimate places, unwilling to let go even at a biological level. The swell of Akira's cock locks him in place and Goro loves the feeling of it being there, keeping them together. He loves that Akira can't pull away, and relishes that Akira doesn't  _ want  _ to, instead holding Goro's hips steady and lovingly tracing a claw up and down his thigh.

"Was I too rough?"

Goro chuckles, aware of how debauched he must look. "Rough in the best way, like always."

Akira's ears lower a little as the wolf looks over Goro's body, scanning for scratches, even if there are never any—not from a full moon, at least. The wolf looks at what he can, gently turning Goro this way and that, still connected to the human. Goro strokes up Akira's cheek, over his eye and down his neck. Goro chuckles at the way Akira's pointed ear automatically flattens then springs back up.

Suddenly, the wolf slips a rough paw under Goro's back and shifts their position so he can sit comfortably on the wolf's lap, his bare back against a furred chest. Goro snuggles in as Akira embraces him, lovingly stroking his sides with his claws even with the mess on his stomach.

As the swelling goes down, Goro moves to pull off only for Akira to keep him there, beginning a series of slow thrusts. Goro shudders and his breath hitches. He grabs Akira's paws at his hips, shivering as his body begins to heat up again. Without realizing it, he's already working against the wolf.

"A-Akira—"

"Shhh, I'm feeling generous," Akira rumbles into his ear and chuckles. "I have to pay you back, my beautiful prince."

"It's—" Goro whines, "—nothing, I… know you don't… nngh… like going feral, so—"

Akira hums and licks a stripe from his neck to the back of his ear. Goro's whole body trembles as Akira brings a clawed digit to his nipple and idly rolls the nub around. Goro squirms in Akira's grasp and the wolf can only chuckle while nuzzling his neck. "Will you sing for me again?"

"You're so—" Goro gasps at a particularly deep thrust.  _ "Perverted." _

"I just want to properly make love to you."

Goro's heart flutters and he moans under his breath. He doesn't resist, letting Akira move them, though he whines when Akira pulls out. Chuckling, the wolf only coaxes the other to go back on all fours again. Goro stays there, body trembling as Akira idly runs padded digits along his back and sides, as if appreciating Goro's body. The wolf leaves for only a second before he hears and feels something familiar pouring onto his ass. He startles, looking over his shoulder as Akira continues to empty the jar of the aphrodisiac gel.

"Akira?!"

"Don't move."

The wolf spreads it, starting with his shoulders and underarms, then down his chest. Goro stays still, but the effects start burning up his body and he can't help the whines that escape him, feeling in great detail the way the aphrodisiacs trickle down, leaving a trail of fire between his ass cheeks and down his thighs. It's much more than he put on earlier; he can tell from the sudden flare of sensitivity in his chest and crotch.

Goro can't keep the pleasure out of his voice. "Y-you bastard… I'll have to make… m-more…!" His voice breaks into a lewd moan.

Akira chuckles and continues simply spreading it to every part he could reach. The wolf is gentle, almost too gentle, and pays special attention to getting every crevice on his lower half. Goro feels the gel on his own cock, even at the very head of it, and where his thighs meet the rest of his body. There's globs of gel just resting right on his tailbone, dripping down and over the entrance. His skin begins to feel on fire, sensitive to even the wind. His cock leaks profusely just at the feel of cold wind blowing over the tip.

Suddenly, his cock is warm, wrapped in rough pads and fur, the head at the mercy of a dulled claw playing with the slit. Goro involuntarily bucks with a soft cry, legs and arms struggling to keep him up. The paw moves slow, letting Goro register in perfect detail the way it moves up and down his shaft with the perfect amount of pressure and texture. Akira need only give a few pumps before Goro squirms and cries as he comes.

As expected, he's still hard, aphrodisiacs seeping into his skin. Akira takes the rest of the gel sitting on his back and coats the wooden sex toy. The sigils burn bright, brighter than Goro has ever seen, and with little warning, slips the whole thing inside.

Goro lets his voice go, moaning loud and high as he feels the bumps of the carving; feels the sigils press into his walls and drag out a new rush of magic and pheromones. Akira gently thrusts the toy in and out, each thrust accompanied by the sound of a  _ squelch  _ and a new wave of thick, viscous liquid dripping onto the grass; a mixture of his pheromones and Akira's earlier cum. Goro keens the entire time, mindlessly rolling his hips back with the thrusts, basking in the sensations and the feeling of fluid running down the insides of his thighs. Akira takes out the wooden thing and Goro can  _ feel  _ all the fluid that rushes out.

"Goro…" Akira sounds amazed, punctuated by a clawed finger dipping in, grazing his insides in the best way. Goro automatically tightens around the digit with a high whine. "You're so wet…” A long, wet muscle licks his thighs and up the crevice of his ass, taking in all the pheromones, making Goro keen. “You smell and taste so good…”

"Y-yeah?" He huffs. "Th-that's what happens when y-you…" his breath hitches. "Put… so much… nngh…! Please—!"

Akira coaxes Goro up by the waist, keeping the human from buckling, going back down to his knees with his ass up in offering. "Hold onto me."

Goro immediately throws his arms around Akira, latching onto the wolf for dear life.

Laughing, the wolf brings Goro to his lap again, where Goro impatiently straddles the wolf's hips and grinds right against Akira's dick. He lets out a particularly ecstatic, obscene moan at the feeling of heat sparking up against his twitching entrance. Akira takes a hold of his hips, steadying him with another laugh. Goro whines, but is only met with a long lick against his face.

"Let me," Akira rumbles. Goro wants to protest, but then the wolf slips inside, filling him up once more. This time, it's white hot and Goro can feel every throbbing vein of Akira's massive cock. His moan comes out high and broken as he tightens his hold around Akira's neck. He buries his face into the fur, pressing up his whole body against the bigger, furrier body, tries to coax Akira to move by rolling his hips.

With two steadying paws right below his ass, Akira begins a slow, sensual pace, making the effort to even roll his hips and try to vary the pressure Goro feels inside of him. Goro moans shakily, lets his body be squirming dead weight in Akira's arms as Akira takes his sweet time. Goro's body feels in very vivid detail the shape of Akira's cock, the dripping fluids from inside him and down his legs, the ghost of claws pressing into his flesh, the plush fur against his own cock—

Goro melts in Akira's intimate hold and Akira only lets out a puff of breath against his ear. Goro lolls his head to the side, offering Akira his neck to nuzzle into. The wolf gives small little licks here and there, but mostly leaves Eskimo kisses with his snout. Goro whines at the intimacy, holding tighter as his voice comes out pleading and high pitched.

"Akira, faster, please…"

Akira indulges him, coupling the quicker pace with more powerful thrusts. Each one gets progressively more intense and soon Goro is muffling much of his lewd sounds into Akira's fur.

It's so much. It's so, so much and so, so  _ good.  _ Goro is completely boneless in his wolf's arms. His legs are spread wide just to straddle the mesmerizing creature, his groin pressed flush against Akira's velvet fur like the rest of him. The fur he's enveloped in is so soft and warm, and the cock inside him is so thick and veiny, that Goro can't help crumbling in bliss. He exposes his neck, lets Akira continue the nuzzles as he loses himself in everything.

It takes him a moment to realize he's been making sounds the whole time, high and broken, completely unlike his normally level tone. He's also been crying, apparently, and once it dawns on him he hides his face in Akira's shoulder fur with yet another broken, shameful sound.

Akira rubs a furry cheek over him. "Oh Goro, hush, you're perfect."

Goro whines but lifts his head to bury his face in Akira's neck fur instead, nuzzling into the softness of it. A deep chuckle reverberates against Goro's head and he tightens his hold, heart fluttering.

"You're my sweet, sweet prince…"

A different kind of warmth fills him as Akira nuzzles the top of his head. Akira continues whispering sweet nothings and soft praises, all while holding Goro steady through it all. "You're so beautiful." "You smell so lovely." "So thoughtful for me… my precious prince."

"Honey, can you look at me?"

Goro lifts his head, looking into kind, steel eyes. His heart skips a beat just looking at all the love Akira looks at him with. He can't take it, so he wordlessly begs for another wolf kiss. Again, Akira gives it to him and Goro does his best to reciprocate, letting Akira lick as deep as he wants into his mouth while Goro chases his tongue or his lips.

The swelling catches Goro by surprise and he only has time to hold tighter before Akira comes inside. It fills him the same way, and he can't help moaning at the feeling once more, riding it out as Akira does. When Goro pulls away, he finds he'd come all over Akira's fur; multiple times, it seems.

He blushes. How on Earth was he so lost he didn't even notice? And how is he still hard? Are his aphrodisiacs that powerful? 

Akira chuckles and presses his muzzle to the side Goro's head, one hand slipping between them to hold Goro's length. "You're absolutely adorable."

"Sh-shut it, you…! This is just because you dumped the entire jar on my ass…"

Akira begins pumping, clawed digit playing right below the crown of Goro's glans. "Aha, I just wanted to make you feel good. It felt good, didn't it?"

"Y-yeah, but—" Goro gasps and his hands curl into Akira's chest fur. "Y-you didn't have to do that… to make me feel good…!"

"Well, it felt  _ better, _ didn't it?"

Goro nods, eyes shut as he tries to chase the feeling of Akira's rough paws. "Didn't… have to though—"

"But I wanted to."

The last line is whispered into his ear just as he comes with a soft cry. Akira dutifully milks him through it, not letting go until it had gone soft.

With that, exhaustion hits Goro like a boulder. He collapses against the wolf, breathing heavy. They stay quiet, enjoying each other's company. 

Once Akira's cock had gone back down, Akira lifts Goro off and white fluid pours right out of him, staining the grass. Akira grins wide, baring all his teeth. "All that cum inside you, huh?"

Goro blushes again but doesn't dignify that with a reply; instead going: "Could you clean up the magic circles?"

Akira doesn't stop grinning but does as he's told, carefully sweeping up the powder while Goro set to packing the empty jar and the wooden sex toy into his satchel. He takes the flimsy cloth he came with and drapes it over his shoulders. He moves to stand but Akira beats him to it, lifting and carrying him bridal style, satchel and all.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up and then back home."

Goro holds onto a tuft of Akira's fur. He feels his eyelids droop. "Wait, I want to sleep with you tonight…"

The human is briefly woken up by the rhythmic sound of something hitting the grass. He looks over and sees Akira's tail wagging. As if nothing happened: "Oh, sure, I mean I have space… and if it's cold, you could just cozy up to me."

Goro laughs softly, snuggling into Akira's fur. He stifles a yawn. "I'm glad I met you, Akira."

The wolf is quiet for a moment, but then Goro feels Akira's tongue licking his cheek.

"I'm glad I met you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [An anodite](https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Anodite)


End file.
